Sound deflectors are used when playing instruments, in particular brass instruments, for example, saxophones or trumpets, to deflect the sound back to the player, so that he can hear himself better while playing in an orchestra or a band. Sound deflectors are commercially available, for example, the so-called “Ploeger sound mirror” for saxophones as shown in FIG. 6. It comprises a clamp made of plastic, which is fastened on the lower edge of the instrument bell by means of a spring clamp, wherein the fastening is to be placed as close as possible to the edge of the bell. A linear rod is fastened to the clamp, at the end of which the sound reflector is arranged. The linear rod can be adjusted in its position on the clamp, so that the distance between clamp and sound reflector is variable.
A further sound reflector may be fastened by means of an oblong plate on the bell, which extends over the entire diameter of the bell opening. Further known sound reflectors are intended for fastening on a music stand or another object independent of the instrument.